Day that I die
by Nao Niko
Summary: Let's say Lelouch faked his death. He and Suzaku decide to run away and start anew. But what will their new lives have in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

Heeey! This is my first fanfic published on this site, and I hope you all enjoy!

I do not own Harry Potter or Code Geass. Thanks.

Prologue

"Are you sure you want to do this, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked nervously.

"Yes. How else are we going to escape from this hellish place? This is the best way that CC and I could come up with." Suzaku said firmly.

"But a different dimension?"

"Look," Suzaku grasped Lelouch's hands. "You said you wanted to start over. You said you wanted to leave this place for Nunnally to fix. This is the best way to start over Lelouch." Lelouch nodded.

"Let's just get on with it."


	2. Chapter 2

Heeey! Sorry, this was supposed to be posted yesterday... Thanks for all the follows! It's super cool! Sadly, most of my days are jam packed, what with clubs and such, so I promise to make time for new chapters. I want this to be a long story, but idk how long it'll take. Oh, and I'm sorry, but I do tend to ramble… Oops! Onto the story!

 _I do not own Harry Potter or Code Geass. Thanks._

"BOY! Get your bloody arse out here! You're supposed to be cooking breakfast! It's Dudders birthday, and I won't have you ruin it! I don't give a damn about what everyone says about your brain, you're an arrogant, ungrateful brat!" Vernon Dursley yelled through the cupboard door.

Harry Potter rolled his eyes. His uncle was loud, annoying, and rather stupid if he thought Harry was ungrateful. He knew he was slightly arrogant, but what difference did it make? So he threw some decent clothes on and marched out of the cupboard to make breakfast for 'precious Diddlykins'. Harry personally thought he was a pig disguised as a human and wore a wig.

Harry began cooking the bacon that his 'family' loved oh-so much. As he served the bacon, Vernon said "And when you're done there, go get the mail. Hurry up now!"

So Harry set the pan down and went to gather the mail, which scattered all over the entryway. When it was all gathered, he flipped through it. Bill, bill, postcard from aunt Marge, letter from aunt Petunia's friend, another bill, letter from uncle Vernon's work, yet another bill, a letter for him…

Wait.

A letter for him?

Harry moved the letter to the top of the stack and read the address.

 _Harry Potter_

 _Cupboard under the stairs_

 _Number 4 Privet drive_

 _Surrey, England_

"Boy! What's taking so long?" his uncle yelled.

Harry shoved the letter into his cupboard through a crack and took the rest to the kitchen. He threw it down into the table and continued making pancakes.

When Harry returned to his cupboard later that day, he had completely forgotten about the letter. That is, until he landed on it.

He pulled it out from under himself and opened it.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_ it read.

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There is an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

'Hogwarts? What a load of hogwash.' Harry snickered at his joke. Magic couldn't possibly be real. It defied science. Science couldn't be defied. And even if it was real, how could he be a wizard?

Harry spent half of the night mulling over the letter before he realized he had to go to bed.

Yes, short, I know. Sorry! I get busy…

Simple. Don't like don't read. Constructive criticism appreciated. Flames will be used to light the awesome candles and incense I got at bass pro. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Um… hey… yea… sorry! I've been so busy! I'm so used to coming home from school and doing nothing for like five hours before bed! But now, I have two clubs and color guard! Plus. .. dun dun dun! Insomnia! Yaaay! So now, I'm pretty much a zombie. Fuuuun. On the plus side of all this, I was in a parade! But then like two other schools showed up! Challenge! Ok, enough of my rambling. Sorry bout that folks. Onto the story, yea?

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Geass. Thank.

Harry was rudely awoken by his fat cousin (pig?) jumping on the stairs above him. Said boy groaned and rubbed his eyes before putting his glasses on.

Yesterday had been hellish.

Vernon took the family (and Piers) to the zoo for Dudley's birthday. The day started out well enough. Harry actually got to eat ice cream. The Dursleys and Piers were too distracted to pick on him. But then, they got to the boa exhibit.

(I don't remember exactly how the conversation went due to shitty memory, sorry!) Dudley and Vernon had banged on the glass, trying to get the rather large snake's attention. They got bored and wandered off to look at other animals. Harry apologized for their bad behavior, and the snake winked!

It then explained that it was born a captive, but wanted to see Brazil. But Dudley shoved Harry aside and smooshed his fat, ugly face against the poor glass, when suddenly, it disappeared and Dudley fell into the exhibit. But when he tried to get out, it was discovered that the glass reappeared, hence he was trapped in the former snake tank.

When the family got home, Vernon yelled at Harry and threw him into his cupboard.

Harry sighed, pulled out his letters and staring at it intensely, thinking it wouldn't be all that bad if magic existed.

Sorry it's short…. At the moment, I only have motivation for Yuri on ice sooooo…. Yea.

Flames will be used to light the lovely smelling incense I buy at Spencer's. Constructive criticism welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Merry Christmas (or whatever you happen to celebrate cause there's a lot of holidays round this time of year) to all! I apologise for all tardiness in my story. It makes me sad that I can't update as often as I'd like. Ooh, guess what! So, this thing I do at school, we went to go be body guards! It was pretty rad, we got free pizza. But, this is funny, so they were letting us borrow jackets and gloves. The smallest size was too long. And the gloves had like an inch on my hand… How embarrassing. So yea. Like everything is huge cause mostly guys do it. And I'm a very small bean.

Anywho, lemme stop rambling, cause that's not what you're here for. I wonder how many of you skipped this XD

I don't own Code Geass or Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be filthy rich and could be a famous loser. But I'm just a normal loser. So. Thanks.

Real quick! Who watched the new Yuri on Ice episode?! The new Nanbaka episode was pretty rad too.

Harry was awoken in the middle of the night by a loud banging that for once, wasn't coming from his relatives banging on the cupboard door. He hurriedly put his glasses on and pressed his ear against the slits in the door.

He heard (and felt) Vernon waddle down the stairs, Petunia and Dudley hot on his heels.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?! Who do you think you are, disturbing us at such a horrid hour?!" Vernon roared.

"I'm lookin' fer 'arry Potter. Y'know 'im?" a loud, booming voice asked.

"There is no Harry Potter living here! Get out of my bloody home, freak!" Vernon pointed his shotgun at the man. Harry heard growling and metal being bent. What the hell was going on out there?

"I know y'have 'im 'ere! An' I wanna know where th' bloody hell yer keepin 'im!" the voice boomed.

Vernon shook visibly. Harry heard him approach the cupboard and scooted into a corner.

His door unlocked and Vernon glared as he crawled out.

"'arry! I 'aven't seen ya since you was a baby! Ye'v grown!" The huge man said loudly.

"Ok? May I ask who you are and why you woke up the entire street?" Harry asked coolly. The giant man seemed taken aback.

"Well, see, I'm 'ere ter take ye to get yer school things! Me name's Harris, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Harry cocked an eyebrow. "I do think this rather elaborate prank has gone on long enough. It was funny when it was just that stupid letter. But really, it's common sense. Magic doesn't exist. It doesn't align with science, so it can't be real. Of course, there's always the slight possibility that I miscalculated and there is, in fact, magic. But I doubt it. Anywho, please go tell your employer that the prank is no longer funny. And if you come back, I'll be forced to deal with you myself."

Hagrid stood, stunned, at what came out of the boy's mouth. It took him a few seconds to regain awareness. When he did, he indignantly sputtered "But magic is real! 'ere, I'll show ye!" He took out a faded pink umbrella, waved it, and watched as Vernon's teeth grew to resemble those of a walrus.

Harry stared. It was beyond all logic. There was no way. But this was undeniable proof. Magic was real.

"Very well. I retract my previous statement. Magic, so it seems, is very much real. But how are you sure I can do it?"

"Well, see, ye wouldn've gotten the letter if ye weren't, ye see." Hagrid said, seeming very glad that Harry believed him.

"But I still don't get why you had to come in the middle of the night. Wouldn't've been better to wait till morning?"

"Then I'd 'tract too much attention, I would. So, we best be off. Ye comin'?" Hagrid asked. Harry nodded and shot after the large man.

And that's a wrap! I hope it wasn't too bad. Anywho. Flames will be used to light the lovely candles mom keeps round the house.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated recently. I just got out of being in and out of the hospital due to complications from the flu, and my baby brother was in and out of the hospital because he got a hold of some of my step father's pain meds. It was a really stressful time, and on top of being super busy at school. Plus I just had to get used to being at school again. Make up work! Fuuuuun…

Anywho, lemme stop rambling, cause that's not what you're here for. I wonder how many of you skipped this XD

I don't own Code Geass or Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be filthy rich and could be a famous loser. But I'm just a normal loser. So. Thanks.

Harry was awoken in the middle of the night by a loud banging that for once, wasn't coming from his relatives banging on the cupboard door. He hurriedly put his glasses on and pressed his ear against the slits in the door.

He heard (and felt) Vernon waddle down the stairs, Petunia and Dudley hot on his heels.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?! Who do you think you are, disturbing us at such a horrid hour?!" Vernon roared.

"I'm lookin' fer 'arry Potter. Y'know 'im?" a loud, booming voice asked.

"There is no Harry Potter living here! Get out of my bloody home, freak!" Vernon pointed his shotgun at the man. Harry heard growling and metal being bent. What the hell was going on out there?

"I know y'have 'im 'ere! An' I wanna know where th' bloody hell yer keepin 'im!" the voice boomed.

Vernon shook visibly. Harry heard him approach the cupboard and scooted into a corner.

His door unlocked and Vernon glared as he crawled out.

"'arry! I 'aven't seen ya since you was a baby! Ye'v grown!" The huge man said loudly.

"Ok? May I ask who you are and why you woke up the entire street?" Harry asked coolly. The giant man seemed taken aback.

"Well, see, I'm 'ere ter take ye to get yer school things! Me name's Harris, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Harry cocked an eyebrow. "I do think this rather elaborate prank has gone on long enough. It was funny when it was just that stupid letter. But really, it's common sense. Magic doesn't exist. It doesn't align with science, so it can't be real. Of course, there's always the slight possibility that I miscalculated and there is, in fact, magic. But I doubt it. Anywho, please go tell your employer that the prank is no longer funny. And if you come back, I'll be forced to deal with you myself."

Hagrid stood, stunned, at what came out of the boy's mouth. It took him a few seconds to regain awareness. When he did, he indignantly sputtered "But magic is real! 'ere, I'll show ye!" He took out a faded pink umbrella, waved it, and watched as Vernon's teeth grew to resemble those of a walrus.

Harry stared. It was beyond all logic. There was no way. But this was undeniable proof. Magic was real.

"Very well. I retract my previous statement. Magic, so it seems, is very much real. But how are you sure I can do it?"

"Well, see, ye wouldn've gotten the letter if ye weren't, ye see." Hagrid said, seeming very glad that Harry believed him.

"But I still don't get why you had to come in the middle of the night. Wouldn't've been better to wait till morning?"

"Then I'd 'tract too much attention, I would. So, we best be off. Ye comin'?" Hagrid asked. Harry nodded and shot after the large man.

And that's a wrap! I hope it wasn't too bad. Anywho. Flames will be used to light the lovely candles mom keeps round the house.


End file.
